The Results of Betrayal
by Barbara
Summary: A rather depressing conversation between Liam and Sandoval


The Results of Betrayal

By Barbara

Disclaimer:  They ain't mine.  I wish they were, but they belong to someone else.

**********************

Sandoval looked up at the Major's window.  It was dark, not an obstacle.  He needed help and the Major was the only one he could turn to.  Someone was trying to kill him.  Kincaid was the only person he was certain wouldn't try to kill him and thus the only person he could trust right now.

It was late enough that the Major was likely asleep.  He couldn't afford to spend time outside the Major's apartment waiting for him to answer the door.  He'd have to sneak in, and deal with the repercussions later.  

He slipped through the Major's security system easily and got inside.  He wasn't about to wait for Kincaid to wake up.  He needed to talk to him _now so he headed into the Major's bedroom.  _

Kincaid's sleep was obviously uneasy, judging from the tossing and turning he was doing.  He'd probably be happy to be woken up.  Sandoval reached for him and roughly shook him awake.

****************

Liam's dreams had been on their usual cycle with a couple of new ones.  In addition to his dreams of the betrayal of the Resistance at Da'an's hand, Augur's betrayal of him, Renee's lies concerning Doors co-ventures, Sandoval's attempted murder of him, and his torture, were added the newest betrayals.  Da'an had lied to him again.  The Taelons were experimenting with humans, and Da'an had flat out lied when asked about the project.  He had also discovered another Doors co-venture Renee hadn't told him about which was hurting people.  Plus, it turned out Doors had technology that might have been useful to the Resistance, nut she hadn't bothered to tell him about it.  He was almost glad to be woken up- until he saw who had woken him up.

"What do you want, Sandoval?"  Liam asked wearily.

"I need your help.  Someone's trying to kill me."

"And what?  You want to know if I'm responsible?"

"No.  I want your help to find out who is behind it.  You're the only person I trust."  

"Why doesn't that fill me with joy?"  He paused.  "I don't care.  Sorry.  You got into this mess on your own.  Get out the same way."  His voice was dead.

"But you've helped me before.  You've saved my life before.  Why won't you help me now?"  Sandoval was desperate, but he was also confused.  The Major didn't seem to have any life to him.  He didn't seem to be interested in anything.

"Because I've realized the truth.  I am what you made me- a person who trusts no one, a person who expects betrayal at every turn, a person who looks for ulterior motives in every helping hand.  I'm sorry Sandoval, I'm not buying your I need help line."  Liam had no expression on his face.  He had been betrayed so many times, he just didn't care anymore.

"Please."

"Why?  I trusted one of my best friends, and he betrayed me.  I considered Da'an a surrogate father, and he betrayed me. You've tried to have me killed and have tortured me.  Why the hell should I trust anything you say?  You expect me to believe that you won't betray me father?    That's right.  You're my father.  I'm a hybrid- a Kimeran hybrid. Now go out there like a good little soldier and do what I know you're planning to and use the information to get back on Zo'or's good side.  You've already tortured me and tried to kill me.  Why not add betraying me to the list?   Don't bother with protestations of innocence.  I'm a tool to you, just like to everyone else.  I'm not a person to be cared about, I'm just someone to use.  You don't care about me.  No one does.  They only care about how they can use me.  Go on.  Use me to get what you want.  Everyone else does."  His eyes were blank, as if he didn't care that he had just exposed his most closely held secret.

Sandoval just stared at Liam.  _He's my son?  That can't be.  But there's no reason for him to trick me into thinking he's my son.  He's clearly not saying this so he can manipulate me into doing something he wants done because he's my son.  And then he realized what else Liam was saying.  __He doesn't care about his own life anymore.  Otherwise he wouldn't be telling me he's a hybrid.  He realized something else.  __He has no friends, no one to trust.  Everyone he's ever trusted has betrayed him.  I need to help him, but how do you mend a broken child?  His trust has been so thoroughly destroyed that he may never trust again._

"Liam, I don't want to use you."  _I did, but not since I've seen how destroyed you are._

"Just go way, father.  Leave me," he added quietly, "like everyone one else has."

"I can't leave you like this.  I helped cause this, and I will help mend it."

"How?" Liam asked plaintively.  "I'll never trust you."

"I know."  Sandoval turned and sat down in a nearby chair contemplating the changes that had occurred to his life within the past few minutes.  He had discovered who his son was, only to discover that his son was broken inside.  Everything that had happened to him had combined to destroy him.  Sandoval didn't know if he could ever re-build his son from the fragments left of his son's soul, but he had to try.

*******************

END


End file.
